ANT Farm The Love Triangle
by UltimateBlueboyMikey
Summary: Fletcher X Olive, Fletcher X Chyna, Olive X Chyna, FxOxC! Rated M for sexual intercourse!
1. The Accident

**Chapter One  
The Accident  
============================================================**

**Friday; August 23th**

**Fletcher's POV**

I was standing right out of Chyna's room, my video camera in hand. Today was two s before Chyna's birthday. Her parents would be taking her out for the weekend, and she wouldn't be back until Monday. I was planning to burst in and surprise her, hoping to get it on tape too. I braced myself by the door, and twisted the knob.

"HAPPY TWO DAYS BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I screamed loudly as I threw myself into her room. I stopped in my tracks.

There was Chyna, completely naked. She was sitting on top of her dressing table, with pallets of make up spread all over the desk. She was holding one of those powder-puffs, dabbing at her face.

"Fletcher!" She screamed, quickly closing her legs, which were spread when I entered.

"Oh my God, I-" I started to say, quickly closing my eyes.

"It's all right- just- wait!" She said.

As I kept my eyes closed tight, I heard movement.

About 2-3 minutes later, she said "Open your eyes,"

I slowly opened my eyes. Chyna was now standing next to her closet, dressed in jeans and a yellow tank top.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's fine, just, knock first, okay?" She said, casually.

"Are you sure it's fine? I mean, I totally caught you off guard," I said.

"Fletcher," She said. "It's fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I said.

"It was no big deal, forgive and forget," She said.

A few awkward seconds passed by.

"Chyna! It's time to leave! Say good-bye to your friend!" Chyna's dad's voice yelled up the stairs.

"One sec," She said. "COMING!" She yelled back.

"Guess I'd better leave," I said.

"Right," She replied

"Bye," I said.

"See ya," She replied, grabbing her handbag.

**I **quickly raced up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I still had my video camera in hand. I quickly ran over to my computer and copied some files from the camera to the computer. After the transfer was complete, I opened up my closet and pulled out my paper mache craft supplies. This was going to be a big project.

Ididn't stop working until 2AM, where sleep almost made me pass out on the floor. I dragged myself into my bed, and threw the sheet over me.

**Saturday, August 24.**

**Olive's POV  
**  
I walked up the stairs to Fletcher's room and up to his door. Slowly, Casually, I opened the door , but stopped. There was Fletcher, laying on his beds. His pants were down, and he had his hands on his dick. He was slowly stroking himself with his eyes closed. He hadn't seen me come in.

_Oh shit_ I thought to myself.

Quickly, I backed up and eased the door closed. My mind was racing. I decided I was to wait a few minutes.

About five minutes went by. I knocked on the door.

"One second!" A frantic voice yelled from inside.

"It's me, Olive," I said.

"Hold on...!" He said.

About a minute later, Fletcher was at the door, his pants on.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, what's up," He said.

"Chyna's out of town, so I popped by here," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh, alright," Fletcher said, seemingly awkward.

I stepped into Fletcher's room, as calm as I could, and looked around.

There was a bunch of stuff laying around. Mostly paper mache' scraps and glue bottles.

"What have you been working on?" I asked.

Fletcher immediately tensed up, and I noticed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said, quickly.  
"What have you been making...?" I asked again.

His eyes quickly darted from me to the closet and back. I looked over to the closet, where a small box was peaking out. I walked over to it.

"No!" He yelled.

I picked up the box. It was a simple paper mache' box, no opening or anything. Just a solid cube.

"This?" I asked.

He stood there, blankly.

"Wait a second," I said.

I shook the box. It was hollow!

"I'm going to break this open if you don't tell me what's inside," I threatened.

"Nothing! I swear!" He said.

I shook the box again. I could hear something rattle inside.

"Fletcher..." I threatened.

"No!" He said, resistant.

I lifted the paper mache' box over my head, and sent it crashing to the floor.

A DVD tumbled out.

"What's this?" I asked, bending over and picking it up.

"It's a DVD," He said, numbly.

"I can see that, but what's on it?" I asked.

"It's blank," He lied, clearly.

I looked at him from across the room. Both of our eyes darted toward the laptop sitting on the table, which happened to be in the middle of both of us.

At the exact same time, we both burst into a run to get the computer.

"AHA!" Fletcher yelled triumphantly when he had the computer in his hands.

"No fair!" I said.

"Olive, give me back that DVD!" He said.

"This DVD?" I said, holding it up.

"Yah!" He said.

I gripped the DVD tightly, hoped for the best, and threw it out the open window into the backyard, two stories below.


	2. The DVD

**Chapter Two  
The DVD  
============================================================**

**Saturday; August 24th**

**Olive's POV**

I watched Fletcher stand there, stunned.

"Why did you do that!" He yelled.

"I wanted to see what was on it!" I answered.

"I meant why did you throw it out the window!" He said.

"Because..." I said.

I turned around as quick as possible, and ran out the room. I yelled "because I know I can get it from there!".

He took off in a run after me. By the time I had my shoes on, he was at the top of the stairs. I pushed open the door and ran around to the back.

Fletcher is lucky he gets to spend **all his weekends alone-** as in- **no parents**, or else they would have been really mad with us practically crashing through the house- fighting.

"Olive! Wait!" He yelled from behind.

I burst into the backyard, and began scanning the grass wildly. Instantly, I remembered where it went. Miraculously, it landed in the pool, right where I was aiming for! I reached over the edge and picked up the disk, which was oddly floating on the top like a boat. I dried it off with my shirt.

"Olive, give it back!" Fletcher said, now a few feet behind me.  
I sidestepped him as he ran toward me, but I don't know what happened. He ended up tripping over and we both went flying backwards. We landed in the pool with a loud splash!

I blinked twice, finding my surroundings blue and blurry...  
Wait...  
I was underwater!  
I kicked my legs and felt the bottom of the pool and pushed myself the remaining 2 feet up. I gasped and took in any air that had lost. Seconds later, Fletcher submerged, also gasping for air.  
"I'm soaking wet!" Fletcher said angrily.  
"Speak for yourself, you can just change, you live here!" I said.

He stopped complaining. I realized that I had somehow dropped the disk, and it had fallen to the bottom of the pool. Fletcher seemed to realize it too.

"Are we really going to keep fighting over this disk?" I asked.

"I guess not, it's just really private!" He said.

"Come on, let's get out of this pool," I suggested.  
Since Fletcher was the closest the edge, he hopped out of the pool first.  
"You coming out?" He asked me.

"Sure, just let me get that DVD!" I said, took a breathe, and dived.  
My hands wondered the flat floor, until I found the DVD sunk at the bottom. Physics worked weird, at first the DVD was floating, and now it had sunken. I grabbed it and flipped myself upright.

"Olive!" Fletcher cried out.

"I'm coming out!" I said with a sly smile.

I noticed Fletcher was shivering.

"Why are you cold, it's still Summer!" I said, "And the water was warm!"  
"I don't know, just a little cold," He said, shaking.

"Fletcher?" I said, noticing he was beginning to go numb. "Fletcher!"  
I climbed out of the pool and rushed to his side.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he swiped the disk from my hand and backed up to a safe distance.

"Give me that disk!" I demanded.

"Why? It's mine." He said plainly.

"If you don't give me that disk. I'll tell everyone you're secret!" I threatened.

"What secret?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"When I got here, I pushed open the door, and I saw you... doing whatever... then I backed up and waited a few minutes, _then_ I knocked on the door and you opened the door," I said.

"Wait, what?" He asked bewildered.

"I saw you... stroking your..." I explained and ended the sentence there.

"No... no..." He started saying. "How much did- why!"

"I didn't mean to walk in, really. Now give me that disk!" I said.

"I can't!" He said.

"Why is it so important! I'm not going to break it and you get it _back!" _I said.

"Sorry, Olive, I just can't." He said.

"Then I'll have to tell everyone," I started.

"No!" He yelled.  
"Then give me the disk!" I said.

We started to stare each other down..

About a minute later, we were both tensed. He was ready if I tried to grab it, and I was ready to grab it- but I didn't grab it.  
Instead...

I jumped on top of him!  
We ended up collapsing onto the ground in our wet clothes. I was now sitting on Fletcher's chest, pinning him down. I snatched the DVD.

"No!" He yelled. "Wait, did you just pin me down?".

"Yup," I said.

"Never speak of this to anyone..." He said.

"Buh-bye Fletcher!" I said as I got up.

I headed over to my bike and hopped on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, putting himself in a sitting position.

"Home, to watch this DVD," I said, and began pedaling out of the driveway.

"NO!" I heard him yelling from behind me as I rode away.

**Wow that really took a while, I'll try my best to work on this a LOT more... Right now I have to come up with a plot!**


	3. The Surprise

**Chapter Three  
The Surprise  
============================================================**

**Saturday; August 24th**

**Olive's POV**

I inserted Fletcher's DVD into my Laptop and prepared to hit play. I wondered what was on this disk to make Fletcher so secretive. My mind was racing with curiosity. I hit play.

**VIDEO POV**

** T**he video started up onscreen. It looks like... Chyna's bedroom door? The camera swung around, showing a close up of Fletcher, smiling brilliantly. The camera went back to the door, and Fletcher placed his hand on the knob, bracing to launch himself inside.

A second later, Fletcher burst into Chyna's room screaming

"HAPPY TWO DAYS BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

The camera seemed to jerk to a stop- as if Fletcher had frozen.

With a perfect view on the Camera, it showed Chyna sitting on her dressing table, her legs spread, with makeup in her hands. But there was one thing wrong- she was naked.

"Fletcher!" Chyna yelled, closing her spread legs, removing Fletcher's Godly view- but her small breasts were still visible.

"Oh my God-" Fletcher started to say, but shut up in awe.

"It's alright- just- wait!" Chyna said, sliding off the table, her eyes wide.

Chyna moved from her table to her closet, her breasts slightly bouncing to her movements, and bent over to find clothes. This had given the camera an INSANE view of Chyna's ass. She stood there, bent over, for about 2 minutes trying to find clothes. It showed Chyna putting on her red panties, next throwing on some jeans, then she put a red bra on, and lastly putting on her yellow tank top.

Chyna quickly looked herself up and down before speaking.

"Open your eyes," She said.

The camera was now moving aimlessly.

"I'm so sorry!" Fletcher said.

"It's fine, just _knock_ first," Chyna said, trying to sound casual.

"Are you sure it's fine? I mean, I totally caught you off guard," Fletcher said.

"Fletcher," Chyna said. "It's fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Fletcher repeated eagerly.

"It was no big deal, forgive and forget," She said.

A few awkward seconds passed by.

"Chyna! It's time to leave! Say good-bye to your friend!" Chyna's dad's voice was heard coming from somewhere..

"One sec," She said to Fletcher. "COMING!" She yelled back to her dad.

"Guess I'd better leave," Fletcher said.

"Right," Chyna replied

"Bye," Fletcher said.

"See ya," She replied, grabbing her handbag and heading to the door.

**Olive's POV**

I stared in awe as I paused the video at Chyna leaving the room. That was insane- not only had I just seen my best-friend naked, but now I know how wrong I was to take this from Fletcher- then again, someone had to tell Chyna! I was seriously going to talk to Fletcher about this...! As I looked back on the screen, I saw there was still 4 minutes of video left. Even more curious, I hit continue.

**VIDEO POV**

** T**he video resumed itself, continuing from where Chyna left the room. The video showed Fletcher leaving the room, a few feet behind Chyna. As they turned the hallway, Fletcher spoke.

"Chyna- wait," He said.

Chyna turned around to face Fletcher.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Can we... not tell anyone about what happened?" Fletcher said.

"Definately," Chyna answered.

"Thanks- so much," He said.

"Oh, and you're welcome!" Chyna said.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For the view," Chyna said and climbed down the stairs.

Fletcher stood there for a second stunned- then he muttered something only the camera picked up;

"Oh my God... the camera was still recording..."

And then the video ended.

**Olive's POV**

I checked the screen to make sure there was nothing else I missed. Nope. That was it. That was a crazy video! And the last words Chyna said- WOW! A lot happened today...

I walked in on Fletcher masturbating,

AND

I got this insane video.

**7:25PM**

**Olive's House**

**Olive's POV**

I was just hanging out in my living room, watching TV. I had today events replaying in my mind (Photographic memory) - just as the doorbell rang. I got up to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Fletcher!" A voice said from the other side.

I hesitated... should I really open this door? After all I did?

I had to.

I opened the door and found myself face-to-face with Fletcher.

"Did you watch the DVD!" Was the first thing he blurted out.

"Yes." I answered calmly.

"Did you see- did-" He stopped at a loss of words.

"Chyna naked? Yes- and the ending in the hallway too," I said.

He stood their stunned and ashamed.

"I... I was gonna delete it," He lied.

"No you were not," I said matter-of-factually

He looked directly at me.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"I also... kind of... walked in on you masturbating..." I admitted.

"What!" He blurted out- shocked again.

"Don't worry, I didn't see- that- much-" I tried to lie- which he noticed automatically.

"How much _did_ you see?" He asked.

"Not much, I really just walked in, saw you... doing... that... and backed up- I knocked on your door about 5 minutes later..." I answered truthfully.

"Oh God, Olive," He said.

"I'm in a mess..." I said obviously.

"Should we tell Chyna?" Fletcher asked.

"Wait what?" I said, confused.

"Not about me and the mastur- dangit, no, about how you saw the DVD-" He said.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid.

"Should we?" Fletcher asked again.  
"When she gets back- for now- no one can know anything!" I said.

**7:45PM**

**Fletcher's POV**

Olive and I had somehow ended up on the couch, watching Cartoons. Our minds had completely forgotten about today, and were focused on the TV. We had occasional laughs at the cartoon commedy- but how long would this last?

**8:00PM**

**Fletcher's POV**

**A**round 8, the distraction ended. It was now the long commercial between the old show's credits and the new show's theme song. Oh boy.

"You know..." Olive said, reading my mind.

"Should we talk about it?" I asked.

"I don't want to, but we should," She said.

"If we do, can we not do it here? And I have to head home soon, its 8. " I said.

"We can talk in my room, and what are you worried about, your parents don't get home until Sunday night," Olive said.

"I know, but I don't want to walk home when it's too dark," I said.

"Dude, its 8PM, that's already dark-" She said, knowing my fear of the dark.

"Maybe... maybe your parents could give me a lift?" I asked.

"No way, they're asleep and they have to get up at 6 to get to work," Olive said.

"Fine, I'll figure it out," I said.

"Wait, why don't you just sleep over? I have a bunch of extra pillows and blankets from when Chyna sleeps over," She said.

Sleeping in the same blanket Chyna was in- DEFINATELY YES!

"Yes!" I said a little too fast after Olive said Chyna's name.

"Oooooh Kay..." Olive commented to my quick reaction.

"But..." I began.

"Right, the DVD," She said. "Let's head to my room,"


	4. Lies and Fun

**Chapter Four  
The Lies and the Fun  
============================================================**

**Saturday; August 24th**

**8:10PM**

**Olive's Room**

**Olive's POV**

I sat down on my bed. Fletcher turned around the chair on my writing desk so it was facing me. He said down. We stood there, looking at each other for a brief second.

"Right..." I said.

"Right." He said.

"Now what?" I asked, a little off.

"Let's watch the DVD! Please!" He began begging.

"Seriously?" I said, laughing at his childish behavior. "Why?"

"It would be easier to explain what happened where and why if I could show you what," He said in a complicated tone.

Thanks to my photographic memory, I understood that easily- after taking a second to think about it. I got up and grabbed my laptop, and placed it on the writing desk. Fletcher spun his chair around and I grabbed another one. I sat down next to him and placed the laptop between us. The DVD was still in, so I pulled up the video and moved the mouse over PLAY.

"Are you... ready?" I asked.

"Yea," He said.

I'm gonna guess he's seen this about a billion times already.

He paused the video just after he said "HAPPY TWO DAYS BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY," Where it left the screen with a perfect view of Chyna's open legs and her bare breasts.

"This part- I had NO clue she was going to be naked," He said, his eyes glued on Chyna's body.

"Continue..." I said hitting play, breaking his luck.

After some of the video, he paused it when Chyna was bending over to get her clothes.

"And here, she went strait for her clothes, I don't know how she realized I was recording..." He said.

"Probably because she saw the red dot on the camera," I said obviously. "And continue," I said, hitting play again. As I was about to hit play, I glanced down and something caught my eye-

Fletcher had a boner.

I couldn't help but stare at it for about three seconds- before I forced myself to move my eyes away. His jeans had an extremely large tent, and...

Oh my God.

It was making me _WET!_

I couldn't help myself- I let out a low moan. Fletcher heard it and looked at me, he now SAW me staring at his tent.

"Olive..." He said, a little surprised.

"I... Dang!" I said, snapping out of my awkward trance.

"Were you... are you...?" Fletcher began asking.

"No, I was not staring at your... and no I am NOT turned on," I lied.

"Wow- that was- wow..." He said.

"You know- let's just... the.. yea," I said.

"Video, right..." He said.

I awkwardly hit play.

At the part where Chyna starts putting on her clothes, Fletcher pauses the video for one last glimpse.

"And here, she puts on her clothes, and guess what, for a few seconds- she looks DIRECTLY at the camera!" He said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised at how I missed that.

I mentally played the video again in my head. Oh wow- there we go!  
Right before Chyna puts her bra on, she looks directly at the camera- and there's a twinkle in her eye!

"Wow," I said.

"I know!" He answered hapilly.  
"Well, that's enough," I say.

I awkward shift around in my seat, trying to make the wetness stop. Damn- why now!

"Olive?" He asked, noticing my discomfort.

My eyes went directly to his boner- which seemed to have gotten larger. I couldn't hide it anymore, so I blurted it out by COMPLETE accident;

"Dude, your boner is making me wet!" I said.

My eyes widened as I realized what had just come out of my mouth.

"Olive," He said, making a (o_O) face.

"Oh Dang- I … I …" I said, wow, at a loss of words AGAIN.

Oh no- oh no! I started playing another scene in my head- it was when I walked in on Fletcher, when I had that practically perfect view of him masturbating.

"Olive, what are you thinking?" Fletcher ironically asked.

"I- nothing..." I lied.

**Lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies lies.**

"Olive!" He yelled.

"I was thinking about how I walked in on you masturbating! Happy!" I said matter-of-factually- again.

"Wow- Olive, you're so... so... I don't know what to call you today!" He said.

"..." I said nothing.

I could NOT stop staring at his bulge. And he just couldn't stop noticing.

**Fletcher's POV**

I sat still, concentrating trying to get my boner to _go away!_ Just as it began to go away, oh God, the video began to replay itself. Oh No...

It was up to the part where Chyna had her beautiful sexy legs spread wide open, giving me an AMAZING view of her private. I could even see her nice small breasts just barely sticking out. Oh God. NOT NOW I urged.

Damn Damn Damn.

Oh wait... Olive is still...

I looked at Olive just as she looked up and our eyes locked.

"I have to..." She began.

"Yea me too," I said awkwardly.

We know what we both wanted to do.

Masturbate.

"Oh God..." I said.

"Hey- you know- I've already seen you masturbate- you- you can go ahead!" She said.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked- for a third time this hour.

"And I'm dying to see how big it is- I can pass that on to Chyna too..." She said.

Well that part of the deal sounded good. Dang- I can't take it anymore, it was starting to hurt.

"Fine!" I said.

My hands were quickly at my zipper, and soon I was ready to pull my pants down. Olive and I looked at each other.

She broke the contact.

I slowly pulled my pants down, revealing my underwear with a _HUGE_ tent.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yea," She said.

I pulled my underwear down, revealing my 9 inch long rod.

"Oh my God, Fletcher that's huge!" Olive blurted out.

"Didn't you see this already?" I asked.

"Yea- but not THIS big!" She said.

I was speechless- wow.

"God- I'm so wet!" She said.

"Why don't you do it too, I said, my hand already on my shaft.

"I... I don't know..." She said, all of a sudden shy.

"Olive, come on," I encouraged.

"All right," She said, her hands now on her jeans.

She unzipped and quickly pulled her jeans to her legs.

I watched in awe as she revealed these cute baby blue panties.

"Wow- you're REALLY wet," I said, looking at her panty.

It looked soaked. She must have been REALLY turned on right now.

"Off," I said, dying to start stroking myself.

"Oh God..." She moaned in pleasure at just pulling her panties down.

I now could see her pussy perfectly, and to make it even clearer, she spread her legs!

"Wow, Olive, it's beautiful!" I said, no kidding.

She blushed.

"Replay the video," I said.

She hit replay, and we both began to do our thing.


	5. Temporary Partners

**Chapter Five  
Temporary Partners  
============================================================**

**Saturday; August 24th**

**8:50PM**

**Olive's Room**

**Fletcher's POV**

I was having the best experience of my life. I was jerking off my awesome 9 inch cock, while sitting next to one of my best female friends- who was rubbing herself like crazy. All while we were watching a crazy video of another one of my female best-friends accidentally naked on camera! Wow this was a crazy night! To make it even crazier, I was now planning to sleep over with Olive! Oh man! This was going to be awesome!

**Olive's POV**

**I** was rubbing myself hard, watching my friend Fletcher jerk himself off. He had his eyes glued both on the screen and me- mostly me! I began to moan- just to turn Fletcher on even more.

I went something like:

"OH... oohh... uh... oooh... oh... oh... oh...uuuuh! Oh! oh... oh!"

"Oh my God, Olive, that was sexy!" Fletcher said, his hands moving lightning quick up and down his shaft.

A good fifteen minutes had passed- and we were ready to cum!

"Olive, I'm really close!" Fletcher said.

"Oh- Yea- Me too!" I said.

What I'm about to do next, I'm probably going to regret...

I threw myself onto Fletcher's lap, and began licking his cock.

"Olive!" Fletcher moaned.

It had a strange- yet pleasant salty taste.

I began to lick more passionately, enjoying the taste. Then I began to suck is, getting about 4 inches in.

"Oh Dang!" Fletcher moaned.

He put his hands on top of my head and began to move me up and down. I was able to get another inch in, making it an around 5 inches blow job. I tried my best to give him a deep throat- pushing it past my gag-reflexes. Ah... Oh.. there we go- I now had about 7 inches in, and I was licking and slurping like crazy, bobbing my head up from 1 inch to 7 and more in just seconds.

"Olive! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled, letting go of my head.

Instead of getting off, I pushed myself as far down as I could take, and let him cum in my mouth.

I felt the hot sperm shoot down my throat, and I made sure I swallowed his giant load. His body jerked as he left off a small 2nd orgasm, then an even smaller 3rd.

"Olive..." He said, panting.

I slowly released his cock, and soon we were eye-to-eye, inches away from eachother.

"Olive... that was... that was freaking amazing!" He said.

"Wow... that tasted- you tasted- delicious," I said, teasing him.

"You know..." he said, catching his breathe. "You never came,"

"Do you... think you can...?" I began to ask.

"Yes," He answered immediately.

I threw myself onto my bed, and spread my legs wide. He got between me and put his face directly in front of my pussy.

"You look so sexy and wet," he said.

"Mmmm" I moaned.

He began to lick my pussy, giving me an amazing new experience.

"Oh.. uh... yea... Flethcer!" I moaned over and over.

"You taste good," Fletcher said, licking my pussy up and down.

"Ohh..." I moaned.

"Let me try something..." He mumbled.

I watched as Fletcher inserted his tongue into my pussy and began to go in and out.

"OOH!" I moaned again, feeling even more turned on.

Fletcher's tongue was moving in and out of me as fast as lightning- it was incredible!

"Fletcher, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

Similar to what I did, Fletcher tried to get as much of his tongue in right as I came. I ended up cumming all over his tongue which he happily licked up.

I was panting hard, trying to catch my breathe.

"You tasted really really good!" He said again, giving me another big, wet lick.

"That was amazing!" I said, finally able to talk again.

"Definitely," He said.

I watched as Fletcher slid off his shirt, now showing me his chest. I did the same and pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my bra. I was about to unhook my bra when Fletcher stopped me.

"Let me do it," He suggested.

I nodded in approval and watched as his face light up.

He slowly reached around me and grabbed the ends of my bra. After some tugging he unhooked it, and let it drop onto my bed. He could now see my A cup breasts.

"Wow," Fletcher said.


	6. First Time for Everything

**Chapter Six  
First Time for Everything  
============================================================**

**Saturday; August 24th**

**9:40 PM**

**Olive's Room**

**Fletcher's POV**

My eyes were glued on Olive's Acup breasts, my erection automatically returned.

"Olive, their beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," She said with a wide smile. "You can touch them."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, we came this far..." She answered.

I moved my hands over her soft breasts, cupping them with care. I pinched her nipples making her squeal in delight. I continued to do this for a good five minutes.

"It's time," Olive said.

I knew what she meant.

"How should we do this...?" I asked.

"Quick and easy," She said.

"I meant, like, what position?" I said.

"Oh, I don't know..." She said. "Let's try this..."

I watched as she shuffled over to the side of the bed. She spread her legs wide and held them open. I moved on top of her, and placed my member at her entrance.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Go,"

I slowly slipped the head in, stretching her. I could tell she was starting to feel a bit of pain. As I got a good two inches in, she started to squeal. I got about three inches in before she looked like it was unbearable.

**10:00 PM**

"I'm ready," Olive said.

I continued to enter her, getting most of my dick in her. I watched as her expression turned from pain to pleasure. I began moving my body, moving in and out of her. Her squeals turned into moans, which got me really turned on.

"Harder..." She said.

I began slamming into her with all my force, getting deeper and deeper in.

"Please... faster!" She moaned.

I did my best to speed up, increasing 3x. She was really getting into the moaning now.

"Oh.. uh... Fletcher..." She moaned loudly.

We found ourselves thrown back against the bed. Now she was laying down and I completely on top of her, her hands wrapped around my back.

We fucked for a good ten minutes in that position.

"I'm close!" Olive said.

"Me too!" I said, feeling ready to blow.

I gave one final super hard thrust into her, and pulled out. That sent her over the edge as she came. I slowly began to jerk myself off as she brought her head down. She slowly began to suck me, her head bobbing up and down.

"Olive!" I warned.

She pulled out just as I came. My cum splashed her on the face and trailed from her forehead down to her breasts.

"Mmmhmm... that was good..." Olive said.

I felt really tired, and I could tell so did she.

We fell asleep naked next to eachother.

**Sunday; August 25th**

**10:00 AM**

** I** awoke with a strange sense. I felt different. All of a sudden, memories rushed into my head, reminding me of last night. As my eyes opened, I felt an amazing sensation. I looked down. There was Olive, completely naked, sucking my dick as I woke up.

"Olive..." I moaned.

"Good morning," She says, taking a quick stop.

I put my hands on her head and helped her as she bobbed up and down, deep-throating me.

Before I was close to cumming, she stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I want you to fuck me first, then I'll swallow," She said.

"Okay, let's go!" I said with a wide smile.

"Let me be on top this time," She said.

I stayed lay back in bed as I watched Olive's naked body get up. She climbed on top of me and sat down facing me. I helped position my dick with her entrance, and she lowered herself on. I placed my hands on her hips and she placed hers on my chest. She began to ride me.

This was the best wake-up sex ever!

"I'm cumming!" I said.

Olive quickly got off me, and placed her head on my cock. She began sucking again, really using her tongue better than before.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" I said.

She forced herself as down as she could go, and I came hard in her mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but it just ended up over running her mouth. I watched as my sperm dripped all over her body.

"Mmmm... that was delicious." She said. "But, I'm really sticky."

"Yea, me too," I said.

"We can head to the shower..." She said.

"Your parents!" I said, all of a sudden worried.

"Oh silly, I clearly remember telling you last night that they leave for work," Olive told me.

"Oh," I said, dumfound.

"So you want to go?" She asked.

"Let's go!" I said.

**10:35 AM**

**Olive's Bathroom**

Minutes later, we were in the bathroom. Olive was warming up the tub. She was bent over, her perfect ass sticking out, dripping with her cum.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked.

"Definitely!" I said.

I peeked over her shoulder and looked into the tub. It was REALLY small, and it could probably only hold one person, but their was a lot of room for standing and laying back.

"It's ready," Olive said.

I let her climb in first, and she sunk down into the water, bracing against the wall.

"How are we gonna do this," I asked, looking at the tub with hardly any room.

"I'll go on top," She said, getting up. We quickly changed positions, so now she was on top of me.

"We should really start scrubbing," She said.

"Let's just play a bit," I said.

My hands were wondering all over her body, from pinching her nipples to rubbing her pussy.

"OH... Yea!" She moaned as I started rubbing her hard.

After a little bit, she came really fast.

"That was fast," I said.

"You hit my G-spot," She said, smiling.

"Sweet," I said. "Let's start scrubbing,

She turned on the overhead shower and we both got up. We started scrubbing each other, washing away the cum.

"I have an idea," She said.

"Yes?" I asked

"Let's do it in the shower!" Olive suggested.

Olive was bent on all fours on the shower floor. I was behind her, ready to insert my dick. I was staring down at her perfect ass, which made me as hard as possible.

"Pick a hole," She said.

"What?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Oh, you heard me... pick a hole!" She said.

"Let's try a bit of ass..." I said.

The running water made perfect lube as I lined my erection up her anal.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Oh yes..." She said.

I entered her anal, it was EXTREMELY tight. I pushed in, and waited for Olive to get the hang of it.

"It feels weird, but I like it," She said.

I started moving in and our, slamming her ass. I decided to step it up a notch. I took my hand and as hard as I could, I spanked her ass cheek.

"OH!" She yelped as her ass turned red.

"Harder!" She begged.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Olive was really having the time of her life.

"I'm cumming..." I said.

"Oh yea... me too..." Olive said.

"Ohhh..." I moaned as I released in her ass.

"Yessssssssss...!" She screamed as she came simultaneosly.

**11:40 AM**

**Olive's Room [My Room]**

**Olive's POV**

F

letcher and I had the best time. Ever. We grabbed breakfast and ended up fucking before and after. But all good things have to end, and he had to head home to fix up the house before his parents came back in the afternoon.

Chyna doesn't come back until tomorrow, and I can't recall Fletcher. Great, the rest of this day is going to be so boring...


	7. Shopping for a Surprise

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**Violet**

**(Violet is really a person in the A.N.T. Farm TV show, this is NOT a made-up character)**

**Violet** is a sports prodigy and a new A.N.T. She has a big crush on Fletcher that can bring her anger issues out. She is a recurring character. She is portrayed by Claire Engler.

**Personality**

She is a competitive, hardcore and tough-girl demeanor who tends to scare people. She is aggressive but calms down anyway, and she's also a loyal friend to the ANTs. She plays football, baseball, basketball, ice hockey, and lacrosse, but her favorite is football. Her personality makes her like a tomboy. She used to do ultimate fighting. Later she quit because of all those safety rules that apparently annoyed her enough to quit.

History

In Ballet DANTser, she joins the A.N.T. Farm and develops a crush on Fletcher that causes her to get huge anger issues.

In InfANT, she helps Olive, Chyna, and Fletcher find out the new A.N.T., Sebastian's gift.

In FANTasy Girl, she wants Fletcher to go to the dance with her.

**Please take note that the more positive reviews I get, the more I write. If I only get 4 reviews for one chapter over like 2 weeks, that's not good! Please submit your reviews, it motivates me to type more!**

**Chapter Seven  
Shopping for a Surprise  
============================================================**

**Sunday; August 25th**

**3:20 AM**

**Olive's Room [My Room]**

**Olive's POV**

I grabbed my phone, which had just started ringing. Caller ID= "VIOLET".

What could Violet be calling about? I hit 'Accept'

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Olive," Violet's voice came from the other line.

"Hey what's up, Violet!" I said cheerfully.

"Are you busy today?" She asked.

"No, not really," I said.

"Great! Want to head over to the mall today? They just opened this awesome new Karate Store and... well, yea..." She trailed off.

I really had nothing better to do.

"Sure, I'll come," I said.

"Alright, we can take the bus later, let's meet at the bus stop," Violet said.

"Okay," I said.

We exchanged information and decided we were pretty good to go.

I didn't have to start getting ready for another two hours, so I had some time, but there was nothing to do! I rolled into bed and curled up into a ball. I was still naked from last night. An idea then came to mind. I lay myself out on the bed, and spread my legs wide. I began rubbing my pussy in circular motions and up and down motions, getting myself wet. When I was wet enough, I let my juices lube up my finger before I slowly began inserting my pointing finger. I pushed my finger in and out.

I could feel my body tensing up, ready to explode.

"OOUUHHH" I moan as I come all over my sheets. Darn, I have to clean that up later.

"Olive!" Violet calls to me from down the block.

I jog to catch up to her, and from there we walk to the bus station.

"I can't wait to check out this new Karate shop!" Violet exclaims as we pay the fair and get on.

"Sure, why not!" I say. "Interesting factoid..." I begin.

"Wait, I want to enjoy the ride..." She says.

"Oh, okay." I reply

**SENSAI MUCHO AWESOME KARATE SHOP**

"This is the place?" I ask Violet, looking at the cheesy name.

"Yup, let's head inside!" She says, leading the way.

She doesn't wait for me and just walks in. I'm left outside. I take a quick look around and notice a Macy's, an XXX store, and some other clothing stores. As soon as I enter, the walls are lined with weapons. From nun-chucks to staffs to stuff I don't even know about

"Wooaahhhh!" Violet's eyes light up as she looks around.

"Greeting young one, I see you have -"

First I'm hearing a voice behind us, next I see a man in a robe laying on the floor in a pile of weapons. I look at Violet.

"He snuck up on me!" She says to her defense.

"The martial arts are strong in this one..." the man mutters in a daze.

"I'm gonna go look around," Violet says.

I'm left alone to my thoughts. Let's see... what will I do now? I could check out that XXX store I saw, but I'm going to need a way to get past the guard... I'm also going to have to get away from Violet.

"Hey, Violet!" I say.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, be back in a few," I tell her.

"Okay, take as much time as you need..." she says, using nun-chucks to make a dent in thee plaster wall.

I quickly exit the store and head over to the XXX store. I duck behind an 18+ sign just as I notice the guard. He looks extremely busy staring at this one woman near the register. This should be easy. I quickly and quietly sneak past the guard, and dive into the nearest isle. I'm surrounded by hot sex toys, dildos, whips, oh man! My eyes go wide and I look at the incredibly selection, until my heart stops when I hear:

"Hello, there."

I turn around quickly to see a young lady, maybe 20 or so, looking at me.

"Hi..." I say slowly.

"I can tell you snuck in here, smart. But, how do you expect to pay for the toys?" She asks.

"I... uh..." I stutter. I didn't think this far.

"Well, how about this, I'm willing to buy you anything you want." She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Definitely." She replies.

"Thank you!" I say, feeling great.

"Why don't you go look around," she says.

I quickly browse through the isle, and stop at the dildo section.

"She'll love these..." I mutter under my breathe.

"Oh, who is this 'she' ?" The lady asks me.

"Oh, no one..." I answer.

After we browse a bit more, it's time to cash. I give everything to the lady. I wait for her to cash, and watch from a distance as she separates our bags. She takes a pen, scribbles something on paper, and slips it into my bag. What was that?

She gestures me to follow her. We both walk toward the exit.

"What the... how did you get in here!" The guard says, looking at me.

"I walked in," I said truthfully.

"Maybe you would do a better job if you stopped staring at women!" The lady said.

"We'll have to call the manager-" The guard begins to say.

"Perfect! I'll tell him about what a bad job you're doing! Get him right now!" The lady says.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, honest mistake. You can go, it's all fine!" The guard stutters.

We walk out of the store, and head around the corner, out of the guard's sight.

"Here you go!" The lady says, handing me my bag.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"It's fine. Best be going before someone starts to worry!" She tells me.

We say our goodbye's and I begin to walk back.

"Oh wait!" I think to myself. Instead of entering the KARATE store, I head into Macy's.

I walk up to a cashier and ask for an extra bag. I slip my XXX bag inside the Macy's bag to remove suspicion. I enter the Karate store. I find Violet playing with nun-chucks, and two random dudes laying on the floor.

"What took so long?" Violet asks.

"I picked up a surprise gift at Macy's" I say.

"Oh, what is it?" She asks.

"Oh, just a surprise." I say.

**Don't forget to R&R! I really appreciate it. And if you enjoyed it, leave your positive feedback! Even if it's anonymous!**


	8. NOTICE

-To the haters

To the anon (Guest) retard, I'm 13 years old with a 7', and I google facts. So don't talk to me about being factual. Besides, this is fan-fiction. Fiction = _**"**__**Prose literature, esp. short stories and novels, about imaginary events and people."**_ And I work hard on most of this, excuse the spelling mistakes and grammar, but, at least I'm trying. I accept negative reviews anyway, so, all this does is encourage me to write more.

-To my fans

Please be patient, I'm stuck in the middle of school, and I'm actually writing bit by bit. I know it's been a month, I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I will make sure to finish these stories. Also, I LOVE all the reviews. I want to say keep them coming, but I'm not even getting anything up for you guys. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still here and I haven't forgotten about the story. Updates will be slow, but they will come.

~UltimateBlueboyMikey


End file.
